Such Human Emotions
by Valorous Roland
Summary: Dragons could feel no emotions. Only to protect himself, Jahn kidnaps the twins of two of Eliwood's vassals just to get information on his new enemy. However, humans have a way to change apathy to love, anger, and despair that he couldn't even imagine.
1. Jahn's Stoicism

"Good. I'll see to it, Jahn. I plan to meet with Eliwood and some of his… Cronies today. I'll make sure they don't interfere."

Jahn nodded at the king. A man of so few emotions, Zephiel could keep a calm face no matter what happened. Jahn thought it was strange that a man so similar to the Dark Dragon could control her. In his mind, they were a pair of puppets in his plan to regain the surface. He walked down the hall slowly as he thought of what it would be like to own this land—His land…

King Zephiel had told him that he'd plan to invade the Lycian League. Normally, he wouldn't have cared about some petty human squabble, but, if Marquess Pherae's son, a boy called Roy, figured out he'd had come, or, at least, appeared here, the whole plan would be upset or even ruined. He couldn't take his chances. This could be—would be—his time.

The halls seemed endless, and at this point he was just walking around to amuse himself. He stopped only once when he'd realized he'd made it back to Zephiel's throne room. He began to challenge himself to find his way out of the castle, see if his wits were still about him.

"That's the man who talked to the king!" A female voice whispered behind him.

He stopped, _No… No one heard us… It can't be…!_

A male voice replied, "Yeah, the red-head!"

"Shh!" She whispered fiercely, "He'll hear us!"

Jahn already heard them, "Who's there!?" He yelled, "Come, or I'll be forced to come after you myself!"

After a few moments, the girl appeared. Only about six, she had cute, shoulder-length, wavy blond hair and wore a pretty pink dress with bows and lace to match her headband. She looked down, guilty, holding the boy's hand, who was still hiding behind the wall.

"_Both _of you," He said sternly.

The young boy silently followed. Nothing to striking about his appearance, only his deep blue hair and eyes. He looked up only for a moment, before quickly glancing towards his sister, then towards the ground.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"Playing," Responded the girl.

"And you say you heard me?" Jahn asked.

The boy smiled, "Yeah!" He yelled, "We saw you talking about dragons and whatnot… Hey, Mister… Do dragons really exist? Mom and Dad say they've fought one, but…"

Jahn tipped his head to the side, "Who are your parents?"

The girl only frowned, "Y'know, Mister, it's impolite to ask a question without even responding to one—"

"Who are your parents!?" He repeated sternly.

She crossed her arms, "They work under Marquess Eliwood. His vassals, no less."

Jahn took a step back. These two children heard him talking to Zephiel, about dragons no less. If they told they're parents, and they told Eliwood… They might come before he and his army of war dragons were ready to defend the Dark Dragon.

"What, now you seem a little more respectful," The girl said, "Jeez, Mister… You didn't even know who you're talking to…"

"You don't seem to, either…" Jahn said emotionlessly, "I am Jahn. I am the last remaining dragon of the Dragon Temple."

The girl frowned again, "You don't look much like a dragon."

"Of coarse not," He said, "I don't have my Dragon Stone."

"Your what?" The girl asked, slightly interested.

"It doesn't matter," He said softly, "After all, I don't leave anything a threat to me alive…"

"What was that?" The girl asked, "You've got a problem with mumbling."

As he didn't have his Dragon Stone, and this was only a shadow of himself, there was nothing he could do. But he couldn't just leave them. He stared at them intently for a moment before grabbing one of their arms in his grip.

"Hey!" Screeched the girl, "What are you doing!?"

"Wahh!" The boy cried, "Someone help…!"

Jahn took a deep breathe before he twisted their arms and pulled them closer to him. The twins' eyes went dark as they slowly fell to the ground. Jahn's picked them up as his sight slowly faded, the last thing he saw a grin from Zephiel, still perched high above him on his throne.

* * *

Jahn set the kids down in one of the corners of his room in the Dragon Temple. He was happy he had a true body again and not some shadow he used to be only a few moments ago. His room was his favorite spot of the temple, partly because it was his and only his. The quiet sound of the water that flowed out of the walls and around, cutting off his bead from the rest of the room as if some kind of island. A cobbled bridge led to his huge, perfectly circular bed with the softest, warmest blanket imaginable. On either side of the bed, they're were large, translucent, red crystals on golden pedestals. The highly perfumed air could be credited to the candles, which, even the ones under the two waterfalls, never went out. The only thing that wasn't on the island was his Dragon Stone, set high on a pedestal in the middle of the room. It was the only thing separating the two halves of the room. Everything beyond the stone was pitch black.

Shaking, the girl sat up, "W-Where am I…?" She gasped and looked at her brother, "Vivian! Are you… dead?" She violently shook her brother until he opened his eyes.

"Alicia?" He asked, "Alicia, you're okay…"

"What happened?" She asked.

"Some man…" Vivian started, "He…"

Jahn walked over to them, "Oh, you're talking about me? I'm flattered."

The twins fell backwards, "Ah… It's…"

"Jahn," He smiled.

The braver Alicia spoke up, "Jahn…W-What are you g- going to do to us…?"

Jahn looked upwards and smiled, "Well, I was going to kill you, but…"

"But…?" Vivian repeated slowly.

He knelled down to their level, "Tell me, do you know anything about… The ruler's of this new world's children?"

Vivian turned his head to the side, "Hmm? Rulers?"

"Like Roy and Lilina and--" Alicia began.

"Yes, yes!" Jahn said, excited, "What do you know…?"

Always one to be suspicious, Vivian looked at him, "Why do you want to know…?"

"Have you heard of The Scouring?" He asked, standing up.

"Yeah…" The twins responded.

"Good," He nodded, "This makes things easier. Now, who was fighting in The Scouring?"

"Easy!" Alicia smiled, "The humans and the dragons, of course!"

"And," Jahn said, trying to be fair, "Vivian, is it? Who won it?"

Not as bright as his sister, Vivian took a deep breath and searched back into his memories, "…The humans." He said after a little while.

Jahn sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. Now…" He looked at them, "I, as I have already told you, am the last dragon of the Dragon Temple… Of here."

Alicia frowned, "Again, you don't look much like a dragon…"

Jahn looked at her blandly. He slowly walked to the pedestal and picked up the softly glowing yellow stone. He turned to them and frowned seriously, "This… This is the power of Dragons…! The ones who lost to you pitiful humans! Lost _our _land!" Fire swirled around him and lit up the entire room, "Children… Abandon the surface and you won't feel the same wrath of your ancestors…!" The fire swirled faster and faster and got thicker and thicker until, when the fire died down, the only sounds were the gasps of the twins and the low growl of the last fire dragon of the Dragon Temple.

"I-It's huge…" Vivian stammered.

Alicia grabbed her brother's hand, "Oh… Dragons are real… So, Roy really is a half dragon!"

Jahn looked shocked. He quickly reverted into his human form and grabbed Alicia's shoulders, "Roy's a half dragon!?"

"Well," Vivian explained, still shocked "Mom always said she was, but… I never really believed her…"

Jahn turned around and put a hand over his mouth, _If Zephiel reviles to the other nations and their warriors that we're here… I could lose this all if unprepared… But, then again… _He turned to the children _If Zephiel planned this… To tell this 'Roy' to come here… If he knows my weaknesses and I don't know his… Zephiel may be using me… If these children could help me learn what his weaknesses…_

Vivain looked at him, confused, "Um, M-Mr. YJahn…? Are you okay…?"

Jahn sighed, "I've given myself a headache…" He walked over the bed, "I'm going to sleep…"

Alicia spoke up, "Jahn…?" She asked.

"Mm?" Jahn collapsed on the bed.

"What about us?" She asked.

"Go to bed," He said.

Vivian gulped, "Where?"

"Wherever you want!" He yelled irritably, having never dealt with children before, "Just keep quiet…" He slipped under the blankets and closed his eyes, "And if you even think about attacking me in the middle of the night…"

"We're only children…" Vivian sighed.

Alicia smiled, "Mother," She whispered, "Father, I'll see you again… But for now, I'll stay here. I trust him, for some reason…"

Jahn quickly fell asleep that night, even though unnerved by the fact there were human children in his room. Even more unnerving, however, is when he woke up the next morning, they were asleep right next to bed. He was highly regretting the fact he didn't just kill them when he had the chance. He'd soon learn that babysitting was a fate worse then death.


	2. Jahn's Boldness

Jahn woke up earlier than usual. He stretched and looked around and took a step back when he saw two children curled up in the corner of his room, before he remembered that it wasn't some kind of horrible dream; He truly had humans in his temple. He softly walked over to them and kneeled down. He looked at the dark circles under the more fearful Vivian's eyes and the rested smile of Alicia. Apparently, Vivian barely got any sleep. Understandable, having just been kidnapped and learned, or more saw, that dragons exist. Alicia's smile slightly angered him, if that was what you called that felling. Not like he wanted her to fear him, just her cocky smile bothered him.

He walked over to a small door and slowly turned the door. He remembered he's fallen asleep before undressed himself, so his clothes were over worn. He went into his closet and searched through all his matching robes until he found one he liked. Jahn quickly pulled off his robe he'd worn to bed and looked in the mirror.

"All those scars…" He said as he looked at his chest. He held up his hands and ran his fingers over back of his them, "All caused by the Scouring…" He looked at himself one more time before he redressed himself quickly, not wanting the children to see him near naked. As he left his closet, there was a loud knock on the door, which jarred the children out of their sleep.

Vivian woke up with a violent shake, "Ah! W-What's that…!?"

Alicia yawned irritably, "Jahn!" She demanded, as if she owned him, "Make him go away!"

Ignoring Alicia, Jahn called out to the door, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal a man with wings, "Master Jahn…" He paused and looked towards the children. He grabbed his Dragon Stone dangling around his neck, "Humans…!"

"Peace," Jahn said slowly, as if he didn't care about what happened to the children, which he honestly didn't, "I need them."

"But!" He protested, "T-They're humans! They smell and look and dress like humans!"

"Because they are," Jahn said, "and I need them. Now, what were you saying?"

The man seemed terribly distracted by the children, "W-Well, Master J-Jahn…I-I, well, y-you see…"

Jahn stared at him blandly, "…"

Alicia realized this wasn't going anywhere and quickly spoke up, "But, Jahn… You said you were the _only _dragon here."

"This," Jahn said, "is not a dragon. This is a War Dragon, basically a mindless killing machine."

"Mindless?" She repeated.

Jahn nodded, "Yes, basically. Or brainwashed, if you think that sounds better. They both fit rather well."

"Can I teach him something?" Alicia asked.

"What?" Jahn tipped his head to one side, "No, I really don't think…"

"Nonsense!" Alicia smiled, "I'm a great teacher!" She happily walked up to the dragon, who was clutching himself in a manner that greatly resembled Vivian in the corner, "Hi!" She sung, "I'm Alicia! Who are you?"

The man bit his bottom lip, "I-I d-don't… Uh, I m-mean…"

She tipped her head, "Well, how do you know when people are talking to you if you don't have a name?"

"W-Well, y-you see, I-I, umm, y-you see…"

"Don't you have a name?" She frowned.

"W-Well," He stammered his nonsense again, "I really don't, I… You s-see, Master J-Jahn…"

Alicia spun around frowning, "Jahn!" She yelled, "So it's all your fault! Why are you so selfish!?"

"What did I do!?" Jahn asked, irritably.

"I don't know, something!" She yelled back before turning to the dragon, "Now, what to do with you… You need a name, friend! How about… Marshmallow?"

Both Vivian and Jahn couldn't take this, "Marshmallow!?" They both yelled.

"Yes, Marshmallow!" She said, "Do you like it… Marshmallow…?"

The dragon avoided eye contact, "W-Well, you see… Umm, i-it's r-rather nice, b-but…What is a 'marshmallow'?"

Jahn was going to answer, but then it dawned to him he didn't quite know, "Vivian," He said, "do tell him."

Vivian bit his bottom lip, "W-Well, they're good… Umm, Mom makes them occasionally… They're, uh, sweet and… Fluffy?"

Jahn drew the line there, "No. You're not naming my soldiers, especially not after some sweet… Fluffy thing!"

"Why not?" Asked Alicia, frowning.

"Because I said so," Jahn replied, "now go out of the way and stop getting in the way."

Alicia pouted as she walked off in the other direction, "I'm _not _getting in the way…"

Jahn watched to make sure she really walked away, "Now, without further _distractions_," He said, "what were you saying?"

"Mm…? Ah, yes… Master Jahn… Some of the other War Dragons, excluding myself, have begun to grow restless in the amount of time without battle…" He stated with a sigh, obviously nervous.

"Hmm… Yes, quite…" Jahn nodded, "I'll see to it that—"

"_Hey, Jahn!!" _A high-pitched, song-like voice called out, "Jahn!"

Jahn slowly, silently, turned around with an irritated smile on his face, "…Yes…?"

Alicia held up the Dragon Stone, "I'll crush this rock of yours unless you take it back that I'm a distraction!"

Jahn turned around back to his assistant, "Go ahead, try. It's very hard though."

Alicia slammed the stone into its pedestal repeatedly, but nothing seemed to happened. She looked at it and smiled, "Hey!" She yelled, quite proud of herself, "I made a crack!"

"No," Jahn said, "That just happens if I use it, like last night. Then again, I wouldn't have used it if you weren't here, so… I guess you did make a crack… _Technically."_ He shrugged, trying to pass on as little credit as possible.

Vivian looked down. Not as smart or brave as his older twin sister, it took him a while to catch on, "So…" He said softly, "Mr. Jahn… People in this temple… They don't even have names…?"

"No," Jath shook his head, "that's what separates them me—a true dragon."

"…So, they _can't _have names…?" He asked.

Jahn looked at the man, "Well," He said, surprised and confused at the question, "they _could, _I suppose, but…"

"If Alicia can't—"

"Which she can't." Jahn made clear without even hear the rest of Vivian's statement, glancing over her shoulder at a surprised Alicia, she truly thought she could do anything.

"Can I name him?" He asked, holding his breath, clenching his fists, and shutting his eyes so tight he thought they might get stuck that way.

Jahn didn't like where this was going, "…Depends."

"Umm…" Vivian thought, not quite sure himself, as he was nearly positive Jahn would say no, "How about… Sarel? It's the main character of one of my all-time favorite books."

"Sarel…" Jahn pondered. He was nearly positive he would say no himself, but, for some unknown reason, he likes that name, "It's… doable."

"What!?" Both the new Sarel and twins shirked, "Really!?"

Jahn nodded, "I like it," He said.

"What!?" They all yelled again.

"I do," He said nonchalantly, "Now… Ser-rul…" He sounded out, "Take me to them. I'll straighten them out."

"Yessir!" The man nodded as he left the room.

Jahn followed him and, just before Alicia was about to run around wreaking havoc, he peered around the door and added, "And I want my room in perfect condition when I come back!"

He didn't realize the way they would interpret that.

* * *

Jahn looked in his room, astonished. He threw his arms down, "What did you do!?" He yelled.

Nothing much had happened to the room, only the door opposite his closet was open, and he heard noises. Alicia, who seemed to be the cause off all his problems, poked her head out of it, "Making your room 'perfectly conditioned'!"

Jahn slammed his palm into his face, "What… Did… You… Do!?"

Vivian walked out, holding a teapot, "We're helping!" He leaned down and looked up at Jahn, "We're organizing!"

Jahn walked into the room, terrified as to what he might find, "Urp…" He looked around to see the twins organizing his literal mountain of stuff, pilled high to the ceiling and on several counters and cabinets. A little less than one-eightieth had been sorted, but they seemed to clash as Vivian was sorting by the letter it started with while Alicia focused on color.

"Nice, isn't it?" Alicia smiled, fishing for a compliment as always.

Jahn sighed, "A lot better than my fears…"

"What is all this stuff…?" Vivian asked, looking around.

Jahn sighed again, deeper and more reminiscing, "You tell me…" He said, picking up a teapot, "I got all this when I went out into the world as a shadow," He answered the question before it was even asked as he put down his teapot, "a copy of myself that really can't do much… These are human objects I've collected, but…" He picked up a top by its point and stared at it suspiciously, "I really don't know what they are…" He tossed the top into the pile and shrugged.

Vivian smiled as he ran over to get the top, "Here, I'll show you!"

Jahn knelled down attentive, "Hmm…"

Vivian spun to top around and laughed, "This is a top!"

"And it does?" Jahn asked, interested.

Vivian frowned, "Not much more than this. It spins."

"…" Jahn tipped his head to one side, "That's all?"

Vivian seemed disappointed, "Um, yeah… It's amusing, I suppose. It's a toy for children."

Jahn stood up, "Then I have no need for it. It seems quiet enough, so you may have it if you play with it quietly."

Vivian smiled, "Thank you…"

Jahn hid the fact he felt odd about the whole thing, "Alicia," He said, attempting to take his mind off it, "What have you been doing to my precious items?"

"Precious items!?" She yelled, "I thought you said they were 'of no use to me' and 'that's all it does?' and you just gave one away!"

"Yes," He agreed, "ones with no use to me."

"Okay, then," She asked, "what do does—Oh my goodness!" She ran up behind him and pointed, "Jahn, Jahn, Ya-hah-nah-ah!"

"That's a few too many syllables," He frowned.

"Yah-nuh… Happy?" She pointed behind him, "I can't reach it…! Jahn, please…!"

Jahn grabbed a doll from the pile, "…This?"

"Yes, yes!" She smiled, "Can I have it?"

He handed it to her, "Here… What is it?"

"A doll," She held it up to her face, "It's so—Ah! Ew…"

"What?" He asked.

"She has… Blood stains on her face…" Alicia stared at it as she rubbed her licked finger over the stain, "And… It won't come off…"

"Do you still want it?" Jahn asked, reaching for it.

"Her!" She corrected, holding it close to her, "And…" She looked at her doll's green eyes and red, pig-tailed hair as she stroked the yellow dress, "Can I have her? Oh, and, if you don't know, a doll is a small figure, usually of a girl, that—"

"If you want it, and you play with it quietly, you may have it," He said.

Tears welled up in Alicia's eyes, "T-Thank you… Thank you, Jahn!" Alicia wrapped her arms around him, "I only have a few other dolls and she's so pretty!"

Jahn looked down, confused, "What are you doing…?"

Vivian grabbed him from the other side, "It's a hug!"

"Please let go…" He moaned.

The two let go and looked down, "Sorry…"

"Um…" Vivian looked at him, "Mr. Jahn… Will we be permitted to…" He sighed, trying to find the right words, "be allowed in the attic?"

"The attic?" Jahn asked, "This isn't an attic."

"Well, it's filled with stuff that you didn't even know you owned, so…" Alicia smiled, "Isn't this an attic? That's what my attic like at home."

Jahn looked around, "Fine. The bedroom may be a tad boring… Just don't break anything."

"Thank you!" They cried.

Vivian smiled, "And in return, I'll tell you about Roy!"

"Yes, yes!" Jahn sighed, "I've almost forgotten you're not here for me to babysit you…"

Alicia yawned, "Can we start tomorrow? I'm really sleepy…"

"And if we're well rested, we'll remember more!" Vivian added.

Jahn sighed. It wasn't late, but he had no time limit, "Fine, goodnight."

The twins smiled, "Okay!" They chirped as they ran out of the room.

Jahn followed, "Quieter, quieter…" He rubbed his temples, "Quieter, children…"

They ran over and sat on the edge of his bed, "Jahn…"

"My bed…" Jahn said sternly, "Off."

Vivian looked down, suddenly rather quiet, "…Um, Mr. Jahn…"

"Yes?" He asked.

The door flew open, with Sarel there, "Master Jahn, we need you!"

Jahn ran after him, "I'm coming!" He yelled, ignoring Vivian.

The young, blue-haired boy looked down a few moments after Jahn left, "…Never mind… I'll tell you later…"

And, when Jahn returned after a few hours of yelling at the War Dragons, he found the twins sleeping in his bed. He found a pillow and blanked on the floor with a piece of paper with 'Yahn' written on it.

"It's with a 'J'…" He grunted as he removed the sleeping twins gently from the bed to prevent waking them. As he laid down, he felt something hard pressing against the small of his back. As he picked up the doll and laid it by Alicia, he could have sworn he heard Alicia whisper a thank you.

But, being Alicia, that couldn't possibly be true.


	3. Jahn's Arrogance

As Jahn woke up, he noticed the twins weren't beside the bed. He sighed and stretched and decided to go look for them, as they were his ticket to learning about Roy. He literally ran into Alicia, who had just come out of the Attic, carrying a teapot she dropped (nearly breaking it before Jahn skillfully grabbed it in mid-fall) when she ran into Jahn's legs.

"Ow!" She yelled, "Jahn… Why are you up?"

"What are you doing with my…" He picked up his teapot, "Uh, painted handled… hole… sphere?"

Alicia suppressed the laughter to the best of her ability, "Your 'painted handled hole sphere'? You mean teapot?"

"Possibly…" Jahn said, starring at teapot as if it was the most interesting thing he'd seen in his life.

"Anyway…" She sighed, "It's for my tea party."

"Your what?" Jahn asked, almost sighing with regret he'd asked.

She pointed behind him, "My tea party."

Jahn turned around. The sheet the twins were sleeping with was tossed over a crate. Sitting in a small chair, presumably also from the attic, was Alicia's doll. On the makeshift 'table' there were had small cups (or, more correctly, anything that could retain her imaginary 'tea') were scattered on the table.

"Why are you going through my stuff?" He asked.

"You said we could," She frowned.

Jahn frowned as he heard a large crash and a shrill scream coming from behind him, "Vivian…" He mumbled with an roll of the eyes as he walked over towards his attic.

Under a stack of paintings, Vivian's voice could barely be made out, "…H-Help me…"

Jahn reached in and pulled him out by one arm. He got him up to eye level, which was dangling off the ground by a considerable amount, "What have told you about going in there!?"

Vivian frowned, "Nothing! You said I could!"

Jahn moved his mouth from side to side, realizing he was right, "Well, you should have told me I was being idiotic and children ruin everything!"

Alicia walked in, frowning, "There's no need to get so upset."

Jahn turned around angry, "I'm _not _upset! I don't get upset…!"

Alicia turned around and groaned, "Mm… You sure seem upset…"

"Well, I'm not!" Jahn argued. He took a particular picture off the top of the pile and checked it and the frame for any damage. He gave a relived sigh when he saw it was in perfect condition, "Well, at least this one made it out okay."

Alicia looked at it, "Oh… She's a pretty one…"

The painting was of a pretty girl done in oil. She had wavy, black hair and a beautiful smile. Her simple white dress had a small, beaded design at the bottom, right below the knee. Her eyes, a jet black, were solemn, yet filled with an energy that was unfound in any other person. She held a purple shawl covering her upper half, but her loose grip allowed it to fall slightly, revealing one shoulder and a white spaghetti-strap. A white parasol shaded her as she sat in a small chair with a library background. Kneeling on the ground, holding her hand, a young, brown-haired man in a suit smiled warmly.

Vivian rubbed his neck as he looked at it, "Who are they?"

"…" Jahn gave a long pause and stared at her, "…No one anymore, I suppose…" He walked out of the attic, "Um, you two play quietly, okay….?" Jahn sat down on his bed and let out a large sigh. Not upset, as he couldn't feel that, only… Discontent, if he could feel either it or the simpler contentedness.

Alicia was about to speak her loud mind, until Sarel broke into the room, "Sir!" He yelled, clutching his side, which was gushing blood, "They… They won't stop!"

Jahn stood up, annoyed, "Again!?" He yelled, "That's it…" Jahn grabbed his Dragon Stone from its pedestal, "I've given them two fair warnings… No it's time to take action…!" He pushed Sarel out of the way, knocking him down as he turned the corner. Slowly, the bleeding Sarel stood up and followed him.

After a brief moment, Vivian spoke, "Alicia…?"

She turned and faced him, "Yeah?"

"Are we… Kidnapped?"

Alicia shrugged, "I s'pose…"

"But…" Vivian started.

"Vivian…" Alicia turned to him, "You're too young to understand."

He looked at her, confused, "But, we're—"

Alicia stuck out her hand, sensing her brother's question, "Twins? Yeah, I know. But I'm talking about mentally."

He tilted his head to one side, "What do you—"

"You're innocent." She said bluntly, "More so then me or really anyone. It's the reason I have to beat up all those kids at school that make fun of you all the time."

He looked down, "I…"

"If you're confused," She explained, "think about this. What does Jahn want?"

Even the name made Vivian jump, "J-Jahn…?" He looked down, "He wants, uh…"

Alicia sighed, "He might not admit it, but," She looked up, "he wants revenge."

"Didn't he say…?" Vivian thought through it and sighed, "Oh… I see…"

"Against humans." She said, "He wants to kill all humans for what they did to him. If we resist, we'll die, like all the others…"

Vivian began to cry, "So, that's what you're saying, huh? There's no hope and all humans are goners?"

"See?" Alicia shrugged "There it is. Your childish faith. He's a dragon, Vivian! He could swallow you whole!"

"So, Mom and Dad and everyone…" He started, "Alicia, don't you even care?"

She sighed, "I'm tough…" She said, tears welling up, "No one even cares about me but you. Mom wishes I was more girly and Dad wants me to be a fighter and I can't even keep up my grades… So many of their old war friends tell me so many grim stories of the battles when their backs were turned…"

Vivian looked at her, "So, you've lost faith in people?"

She nodded, "Wouldn't you rather stay with Jahn, here?"

Vivian looked around, "He's… Rather cold…"

She sighed, "More importantly, though… What are the odds Roy, some kid no different from you or me, could defeat him? Near none," She said, answering herself, "and, as long as we pretend to know more about Roy then we do… Maybe he'll spare us 'cause we helped or something…"

After a pause, Vivian bit his bottom lip, hung up on one detail, "Uh, Alicia…"

"…Yeah?" She said, slightly put down by the sadness of her speech.

"When you said that Mr. Jahn could swallow me whole," He asked, looking at her, serious, "what do you think he eats? Children? Twin? Children twins!?"

Alicia gave a long pause, "Marshmallows."

"But, he didn't even know—"

"Everyone eats marshmallows." She said, quite stern and serious.

Vivian said nothing. He couldn't disagree.

Jahn came into the door, hands covered in blood. He walked past the startled twins and collapsed face first on the bed.

Vivian said nothing but stared at the blood on his hands intensely. _My childish faith, _He thought, _People die… If it's to save yourself…? By not acting… I'm I killing you, Mom? Dad? You always said if you could save yourself or me, you'd pick me, but , _He sat on the ground and looked at Jahn, smelling the blood in his air as he thought about how Jahn might have not killed the War Dragon that rebelled, or that it wasn't the blood of someone he killed, maybe the blood of Sarel he got on his hands, bandaging his wounds. He truly was childish, _would I have sacrificed myself to save you?_

Vivian didn't move until he fell asleep, hours after Jahn and Alicia, crying, and his sister never had her much awaited tea party.


	4. Jahn's Selfishness

"The only thing…" Vivian repeated with a sigh.

The morning came early, and Jahn was already up, "Yes… There was nothing I could do. I tried to be as peaceful as possible."

"Says the man with blood spattered all over his hands," Vivian said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Jahn looked at his blood-caked hands, which he was going to wash off, but completely forgot. Now it was set hard and difficult even to scratch off. He walked over to the water surrounding his bed and dipped one hand into the freezing water. He used one hand to reach for a pink bottle in the shadows and poured a generous amount into the water. After fiercely rubbing for a few moments and creating a large amount of lily-scented bubbles, his hands came out clean.

"Please, try to understand, Vivian," He said, more concerned with dried blood stuck under his fingernails then who he was talking to, "That was a War Dragon. It's not like anyone will miss him. They know nothing but battle, so I guess you could say…"

Vivian smiled, slightly relived, "He died doing something he loved…"

"Well, if you love only what you know…" He nodded, "Then yes. Granted, I'm not sure he could…" Jahn stopped himself. He didn't want to start this again.

Alicia was laying on her back on Jahn's bed, dangling her head upside down over the edge, "Hey, Jahn…" She said in a high, nearly singing voice, "Me and Vivian were talking and—"

"Vivian and _I _were talking," He corrected without looking up.

Alicia rolled over, "Yes, _Mother…_"

Jahn turned his head to the side, "What?" He asked, confused.

"Never mind," She said, "just… We were talking and I was just thinking… What do you eat?"

"Alicia!" Vivian yelled, irritated, "Don't _ask _him!"

"How else will I know?" She said indifferently. She smiled again and turned her attention back to Jahn, "Hey… So, what do you eat?"

"Well, I suppose—"

Alicia didn't wait for a response, "I guessed marshmallows."

"Well, no, that's not—"

"I'm right, aren't I?" She blushed, "Oh, by the way—"

"Alicia!" Jahn yelled, quite annoyed, "If you want an answer you need to listen!"

Alicia paused for a second before pouting, "Fine, I'm not talking. Go on."

Jahn nodded, "For once. Now, time here in the—"

"Hey, Jahn, are you married?" Alicia asked, already forgetting what Jahn just said.

He just looked at her blandly, "…Ali—"

"Fine, fine!" She sighed, "Sorry. But it's not 'Ali' it's 'Alicia'. If that's too hard to remember, though, you can always call me Alice, which I think is prettier, but that's only one letter less and—"

"Don't cut me off. I was getting there," Jahn sighed, no not even wanting to answer now, "Now, time in the Dragon Temple runs differently." Jahn took a long pause and nodded at Alicia, giving her the okay for her to talk.

Alicia didn't quite understand, "What does that mean?" She asked, nodding back.

Vivian gave Jahn the answer he was looking for, "How so?"

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

Alicia shrugged, "I don't know, three, no, four days?"

"Good," Jahn said, "four. But that's in the Temple. Do you know how long that is in Elibe?"

Vivian frowned, "Four days, right?"

"Four_ months_," He said.

"What!?" Vivian gasped, "Mom and Dad… They probably think were dead!"

"Notice how short the days are, too?" Jahn nodded, "Also, the change of time has made you significantly more tired. It might not seem that way, but you're only up for a couple of hours."

"…Really?" Vivian asked, "But you seem to fall asleep at the same time as us…"

"True," Jahn said, "because I came here from my land, which was Elibe a long time ago, to here after the Scouring."

"That was hundreds of years ago!" Alicia exclaimed, "And you're still not used to the time!?"

Jahn shook his head, "No… Not yet."

Alicia frowned, "Yeah, well… What did this have to with my question?"

"There were more than one…" Jahn grumbled, "Anyway, so you've technically been here for months… Have you ever felt hungry?"

Alicia shook her head, "No… I'm not."

"Me neither…" Vivian looked down.

Jahn nodded, "Exactly. Me neither."

"Oh…" Alicia nodded, now egger to get on with the question that concerned her more, "And about the other question… Are you married?"

"Married?" He asked, "What's married?"

The twins gasped, "What!?"

"Hm?" Jahn asked.

"Mom and Dad are married," Vivian said, "and then we were born."

"Your parents," Jahn looked down, "they're Eliwood's vassals, correct?"

"Yeah," Vivian nodded, "two of four only."

Jahn nodded, "I see."

"Anyway…" Alicia said softly, embarrassed, "When two people love each other… They get married… A woman gets to wear a big, white dress and the man wears a suit… And, sometimes, they have children together… Like Vivian and myself."

Jahn tipped his head to the side, "You can only have one mate, then? You'd think the population would drop and drop with so little people.

"No," Vivian started, "It's actually the opposite—"

Cutting off her brother, in a mixture of anger and fear, Alicia yelled, "What, how many children do you have!?"

Jahn turned around and flicked his wrist, "None. I've never really been charismatic enough to court any woman."

Alicia ran in front of him, "I think you're charismatic," She said, not quite sure what 'charismatic' meant.

"Mm…" Jahn said, looking down to her, "Thank you."

Alicia blushed, "You're welcome."

Jahn bit his lip and looked at her for a moment before saying, "I think you're charismatic, too… If not a tad too much…"

To Alicia's great relief, Vivian asked, "What's 'charismatic' mean?"

"Friendly," Jahn said, "in a type of captivating or appealing way. It's a little like a fascinating or compelling person."

This really didn't answer his question, but Vivian nodded as if it had suddenly cleared up, "Oh…"

Alicia was also thoroughly confused, Alicia figured if her idiotic four-minute younger twin could understand it, she could too, "I knew that," She said.

"I'm sure you did," He nodded.

"Oh, yeah! Okay…" Vivian smiled, running to him, "You seem pleasant today… So, can we strike up a deal…?"

"What kind of deal?" He asked, at least wanting to know what he was about to refuse.

To Jahn's surprise, Alicia wasn't in on it, "Yeah," She said, "what are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you about Roy if you—"

"But," Jahn frowned, "you don't have a choice. You're already going to tell me about Roy, so why would I—"

"Just listen!" Vivian yelled in a volume that surprised both Jahn and Alicia, "I want to know about the woman in that picture."

"Which picture? He asked.

"The one of the woman in the white dress with the parasol and the man holding her hand," He said, "The one you acted like you knew."

"You want to pry into my personal life?" He asked blandly.

"Aren't you prying into our personal life?" Vivian smiled.

Jahn really didn't feel like arguing, "Deal," He said, unamused, "now go on."

"Really!?" Vivian smiled.

"Hurry up before I change my mind and you get nothing for your information," He said, obviously annoyed the painting was even mentioned.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay!" Vivian yelled quickly, so it was hardly comprehensible, "Well, he's fifteen and he has a crush on Lilina, who's the daughter of Marquis Ostia, who my Mom and Dad fought with, and his mother died and he's been really sad. Her name was Ninian and she was a dragon, but she looked like a person. She danced really pretty."

Alicia seemed to understand the slur of words spewed by her brother, "Yeah, Ninian got sick and died recently."

"Wait," Jahn said, stopping them, "A dragon and a human living together? And having a son? Impossible. Humans and dragons can't live together. It just can't be done." He turned around and walked away.

Alicia frowned, "But…" She began, "Aren't we living together… Technically? We're in the same house thing and we're living, so…"

Jahn stopped and frowned. After a while he turned around and faced them, "That's enough for now. Off with you."

"Huh…?" Vivian frowned.

He walked up to them, spun them around and pushed them to the other side of the room, "Yes, yes… Come on now…" he urged them to the attic and opened the door, "In."

Alicia frowned "What are you—"

Jahn pushed them in, "Now be good and, more importantly, quiet. Organize or something… You like to organize, don't you…?" He reached down to the ground and picked up the doll, "Here, Alicia. Now, you all play quietly." He closed the door with a slam and the heard the door lock.

"Hey!" Alicia yelled, "Let us out…!"

"No," Jahn said, walking away, "I'm going to take my bath. You can come out afterward."

"But!" Vivian yelled, "But, you promised! About the picture!"

"Tomorrow…!" Jahn yelled, but he was so far away, it was barely audible.

Vivian looked at Alicia, "Alicia… I want to leave… I want to go see Mom and Dad and…" Vivian began to cry and hiccupped loudly.

Alicia's only regret was that he locked the door. Her mother always told her never to mistake a crush for true love. But she knew she never would. Some may argue you can't tell love at only six years old, but Alicia knew: She was in love with Jahn.

As Jahn sunk himself into the water, he began to think. They we're technically living together… But that couldn't happen. He walked into the deeper part of his bath, where the water was up to the bottom of his nose.

As he breathed slowly, he thought… The black-haired woman in the picture. The beautiful, black-haired woman in the picture… His beautiful, black-haired Parvati… The woman in the picture.


	5. Jahn's Superiority

Jahn woke up the next morning with the oddest feeling. He couldn't really sit up and his head was throbbing. His entire body ached as he glanced around, looking for the twins, as, whatever this was, it was probably their fault.

"Jahn?" Alicia asked, "Are you up now? You were asleep for a really, _really _long time."

"Yes, I—Urgh!" Jahn grabbed his throat and rubbed it gently, "What the—Uh!"

Alicia walked up, clutching her doll, "What's the matter…? Your throat hurt?"

"I'm not sure, it—Ah!" Jahn fell backwards and sighed.

"If it hurts to talk," Alicia said, "your throat probably hurts."

Jahn remained silent and looked at her, slightly pitifully, "…Ali…cia…"

She frowned, "Are you sick?"

He looked at her and asked softly, "What's 'sick'…?"

"Well," Alicia thought, trying to describe it, "Does your body ache?"

"Mm…" Jahn nodded.

She hopped on the bed and pressed the back of her hand against his head, "I think you have a fever…"

"A what?" He asked.

Alicia turned around and yelled, "Vivian…! I think Jahn's sick and he might have a fever…!"

Vivian came out of the attic, "Does he really?"

"A what?" Jahn repeated sternly until he realized how much it hurt him to talk.

"Haven't you ever gotten sick before?" Vivian asked as he walked over to the bed.

"No…" He said, "No one ever physically leaves here, so… No one can contract a disease…"

"So, then…" Alicia said softly, "We gave it to you…? But I'm not sick… Vivian, are you?"

The blue-haired boy shook his head, "Nope, not that I know of…"

"You might not be able to feel it, but," Jahn explained softly, "to someone with nearly no immunity like myself… Simply put, I can really feel it."

Alicia gasped, "But… Ninian died 'cause she got sick…! Are you going to die, Jahn!? You _can't _die…! You just can't!"

Jahn frowned, "Do you really think that a simple illness could kill me?"

"I killed Ninian…" Vivian shrugged.

"Ninian…" He remained silent for a moment and sighed, "There's no way she was a dragon… Marrying a human and living together… Hm…"

"Mom and Dad say she was…" Alicia looked down, "Eliwood killed her, but then she got better, and then they got married, and then they had a son, and then—"

Jahn interrupted her, "Alicia… What do you do when you're sick?"

She shook her head, "Nothing… You rest and you get better…"

"…" He looked at her, "That's really it…?"

Vivian nodded, "Yeah… That's really it."

He put his head back on his pillow, "Urgh…"

Vivian looked to the ceiling, as if his thought just came to mind, "Hey, since you can't do anything… Will you tell me about that picture now?"

Jahn sighed, "Why is it so interesting to you?"

"Because," He looked down, "we have a lot of pictures in our house, all of people we don't know. They're just… People. But when you looked at that picture, you seemed so sad, like you knew her…"

Jahn closed his eyes and shook his head, "I do not fell sadness…"

"Will you tell me…?" Vivian asked quietly.

There was a long pause as Jahn let out a large sigh, "I suppose… The woman in the picture… She's Parvati…"

Alicia frowned, "What kind of name is 'Poverty'?"

"_Parvati,_" He corrected, "not 'Poverty'… They're near homophones, though…"

"And who's she…?" Vivian said very quietly.

"Parvati was my sister…" He said quietly, eyes still closed, "It was in the Scouring. I was young, but fighting for my race."

The twins nodded, both unexplainably sad, "Mm…"

"I was with my mother when Roland, one of the Eight Heroes, came. He and I fought, but, at such a young age, I lost. I was unconscious, and he was going to kill my mother." Jahn said, still without emotion.

Alicia was hesitant to talk, "And…?"

"He didn't." He said, "He saw that she was pregnant, and he pitied her." He clenched his teeth together, "I've always wondered why he did. He could of killed three dragons in less than a minute, but… Roland is a mysterious human, that's for sure. Anyways, only a few days after that, my mother gave birth—a girl. My sister…"

"She must have been so happy…" Vivian smiled, relived.

Jahn shook his head, "Who knows. She died in childbirth… But she always told me if I was a girl, I'd be named Parvati, so… That is what I called her."

Vivian looked down, "That's so sad…"

"She was very energetic… Actually, a lot like you, Alicia."

"Really!?" She said, shocked.

"Yes…" He nodded, "After I told her the story of her birth, she said that, someday, she'd like to meet Roland… And thank him."

Vivian looked at him, "That's… Nice."

"And a tad romantic…" Alicia smiled.

Jahn nodded, "Without going into too much detail, the combined power of the divine weapons, weapons especially made to kill dragons, was too much. It upset the balance of nature."

"That's the Ending Winter, right?" Alicia asked, "When snow fell in midsummer?"

"Mm…" Jahn nodded, "That is correct… We couldn't retain Dragon form, so we decided to seal out powers into gemstones, but… No one was sure that that wouldn't hurt us, so they needed a test subject. Parvati was more than happy to do it. After all, this was her chance to meet Roland… Her hero."

Vivian gasped, "Did it… Hurt her?"

Jahn shook his head, "No… She changed into a human and freely walked about Elibe without anyone noticing. She looked like a young woman, but she really, as a human, should have been… Nearly a newborn. Highly increased age was one of the odd effects of the Dragon Stone back then, although it's fixed now."

The twins nodded, "…"

"She didn't understand any human inventions, so she acted a tad… Quirky, but… That same quirkiness attracted the affections of a human male… A man by the name of Helmold, nicknamed Malte."

"So…" Alicia said, "She forgot about Roland and married Malte?"

"No…" He said, "Based on your definition of marriage, they didn't. I can only imagine Malte wanted to, though… He's the man in the picture—the portrait, more correctly."

"So," Vivian asked, "Did she love Malte?"

"I'm not sure if she really knew what 'love' was," Jahn said, "Since I really raised her, I kept her away from the affections of men… Actually, men in general. She was the only family I had left… I didn't know who my father was; I didn't know who Parvati's father was… I didn't want roving male dragons looking to mate get their hands on her like my mother, even though the only reason either of us were born was because of them… I just wanted to keep her safe."

Alicia really didn't understand what a 'roving male' was or what a 'mate' was or how they could have children without being married, so she asked about what she understood, "So, did she ever meet Roland?"

"That I do not know…" He said regretfully, "I was so used to watching her all the time, but I couldn't anymore… She blended in quite well, and, as a dragon, I couldn't go follow her through town, though."

"And what happened?" She asked.

Jahn took a slow, deep breath and thought, "I got word of mouth that the Dragon Stone worked… And that the original user was killed when the village was raided by bandits."

"The original user," Vivian began to cry, "was… Parvati, right…?"

Jahn nodded, "Yes, it was. When I heard, I rushed to the village to find five things: Parvati's dead body, Malte crying over it, the painting she had done of them… And Roland, standing on the hill, watching us all… But not lifting a finger to attack a defenseless dragon, mourning the death of his sister."

The twins couldn't take it. They ran up and wrapped their arms around him and whimpered.

"What's wrong…?" He asked, confused.

Vivian sniffled, "T-That's so sad… I'm so sorry I made you tell it…"

Alicia looked up, "Wait… You said five things… You only said four…"

Jahn nodded, "The last was her red-haired doll with her blood splattered on its left cheek. Your doll."

Alicia gasped as she looked at it, "What!? So this was… Your sister's…? Should I be playing with it?"

"Yes," Jahn said quickly, without thinking, "Yes, you should."

Alicia hugged him, "…I understand now."

"What…?" He said.

"Why you hate humans… I would too if I were you…" She hiccupped and sniffled.

"I can't feel hate," He said.

Vivian looked up at him, "Can you feel sadness? You said you mourned…"

Before Jahn could answer, there was a knock on his door, "Come in!" He yelled.

"Sir," Sarel said as he walked in, "I need to talk to you—"

Alicia ran up to him, still crying, "What are you doing!? Jahn's sick! Don't you know he needs his rest to get better!?"

Sarel stammered, as always, "W-Well, I-I d-don't really… What's sick?"

Alicia dried her tears and smiled, "Sarel… Why don't we play together?"

Sarel looked down at her, "What's 'play'?" He asked, confused.

Vivian smiled, "Don't worry… We'll show you…" He looked at Jahn, "Quietly, of course…"

"Of course…" Alicia repeated.

Jahn nodded, "Of course," He smiled.

Sarel really didn't know what was going on, but he decided it was a good idea to follow the leader, "Of course…?"

Alicia smiled as she grabbed Sarel's hand, "Come on… We'll play in the attic…" She grabbed Vivian's hand and led them into the attic.

Jahn smiled as he closed his eyes. He opened them when he heard footsteps coming towards him, but shut them again when he saw it was only Alicia, coming for her doll. He felt something soft and slightly moist press against his forehead, but he was too tired to see what it was.

It was Alicia kissing Jahn's forehead before running back to her awaiting brother and friend.


	6. Jahn's Cleverness

Jahn was disturbed by the feeling of water splashing on his face. He wrinkled his nose and wiped it off, trying to stay asleep at all costs. It worked, but only for a very short amount of time until his entire body was drenched and his eardrums shattered by a shrill shriek. _Alicia…_ He thought blandly, _Of course…_

He lifted his body from his bed as looked around. It didn't take him long to find the source; Alicia had fallen into the water surrounding his bed, which, as it was Jahn's bath, happened to be twice as deep as she was tall. Vivian was reaching over the water, trying to grab her hand and be helpful, until he fell in himself.

Yahn sighed as he stripped off his outer robe layer and walked to the right side of his bed. He put his hands on the side of the platform and slowly lowered himself into the freezing water. He waded over to them and grabbed each of the struggling six-year-olds by their necks and pulled them out of the water.

Alicia continued to thrash about until she relied she was being held, "Huh? I'm not drowning anymore! Vivian, I'm not drowning! I'm not drowning! I'm not—Oh, hey, Jahn. Did you hear the news?"

Vivian looked at her, wet and unammused, "That you're not drowning?"

"Yeah!" She smiled, "Jahn, did you hear that! That's my news! That's my—Ack!" Alicia coughed, reliving she'd inhalded quite a bit of water.

Jahn waded over to the land on the other side of the bed and hoisted the children on it before he pulled himself up with them, "Now…" He said sternly, which Alicia thought he seemed to do a lot, "What were you doing?"

"Swimmin'," Alicia smiled.

Vivian sighed, upset, "More like drowning…"

Alicia conked Vivian on his head, "Be quiet! I was not…!" She said, contradicting herself, "Dummy…"

Jahn sighed, 'Why in the world would you—Uh, never mind…"

"Uh, Jahn…" Vivian asked softly with a mixture of disgust and intrigue, "What's up with your chest?"

He frowned, "Nothing." He said blandly.

"Well, I mean it's, uh…" Alicia paused, trying to be as flirty as a six-year old could possibly be, "well… shaped," She smiled, quite pound of herself for thinking of such a witty response, "but it's covered in scars! It looks… Painful…"

"These?" Jahn asked, looking at his truly scar-ridded chest as if it was the first time he'd even seen it.

Alicia frowned, "No, the _other _scars covering your chest…"

Jahn tipped his head to one side, "Hm? What other scars….?"

Alicia sighed and shook her head, "Uh… Never mind… Yes, those scars, that's what I'm talking about… Sorry…"

Jahn was still thoroughly confused about the whole 'other scars' thing, but tried to respond at least moderately politely, "Mostly, they're tattoos, but, I'll admit, some of them are scars."

Vivian looked concerned, "Where are they from?" He asked.

Jahn looked at him as if the question was obvious, "The Scouring."

"Like always," Alicia sighed.

Jahn looked at her, confused, "What do you mean, like always?"

Alicia looked at him, "Well, everything that happens to you… Seems to be the Scouring's fault."

"Yes," He said blandly, "You are right in that respect…"

There was a long, awkward silence before Jahn decided to continue, "…Have you heard of the Demon Dragon?" He asked.

"No," Vivian said, shaking his head, "You, Alicia?"

"Nope," She said.

"The Demon Dragon…" Jahn said softly, "She's… Probably the strongest on in the entire temple, not including myself, of cource. She can spawn other War Dragons."

"Like Sarel?" Vivian asked.

Jahn nodded without any trace of emotion, "Yes."

Alicia tipped her head to one side, "Hey… So, she's kinda like your boss?"

"Like a leader?" He asked with a sneer, "More like a tool for us. Human greatly outnumbered us, so we used the Divine Dragon, now the Dark Dragon, to make more of us."

"So," Alicia smiled, "she's nice then?"

Jahn sighed, "Where in the world did that come from?" He asked.

"I'm just wondering," Alicia said, uninterested, "if we could meet her?"

"Why?" Jahn asked, confused.

"Well, 'cause… You're a boy!" She yelled.

Jahn let out a large sigh, "Good. At least were clear on one thing…"

"And Vivian's a boy," She said, counting off on her fingers, "And if you're a boy, too, not to mention Sarel… I'm the only girl here! I wanta meet another girl here!"

"Alicia," Jahn said sternly and quietly, "you can't just—"

"But I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I—"

"Okay!" He yelled, "You can! Just be quiet! I didn't even know something so small could make… So… Much… Noise…!"

"Alright!" Alicia yelled, "Has anyone ever told you you're the bestest?"

"Until now, I was happy with the amount of times I've heard the word 'bestest'…" Jahn grumbled.

"Um…" Vivian said, trying to speak up, "where is she?"

Jahn pointed to a door the twins didn't ever seem to notice, "She's in there," He said.

"Does she ever leave?" Vivian asked softly.

Jahn's answer seemed to echo around the room, "…No, never."

Alicia walked up to the door and rubbed her bare arms, "I-I-It's… S-So cold here… It feels so… Unhappy."

Jahn walked up and pulled his robe back on, "Yes… It's cold."

Vivian rung as much of the cold water out of his shirt and shivered, "W-Why is it only cold here?"

Jahn shrugged as he opened the door, "Ask her yourself."

Blue smoke poured out of the door around the children. Jahn took a step back and put his arm into the darkness, urging the twins inside. They looked at each other before Vivian mimicked Jahn's hand gesture. Alicia sighed as she pushed her brother inside. He disappeared into the darkness with a shriek and his body falling on the floor made an echoing thud. Alicia looked at Jahn before he put his palm on her back and walked in, Alicia in tow.

Alicia shivered, her clothes still wet, she was freezing, "H-Hello…? M-Miss Dark Dragon…? A-Are you there? Hello…?"

Jahn walked father into the room, "Come on, come on… Don't get left behind, now…"

They children really couldn't imagine a worse fate, and quickly picked up the pace, "C-Coming!" They yelled in unison.

As they got closer to the end of the room, they saw her. Three blue beams centered on her like spotlights. She sat on her throne, looking down, dazed, in her purple robe. She looked dead.

"Idoun," Jahn said sternly.

The woman didn't move.

"Idoun!" He yelled.

The woman jerked up, wide eyed. She looked at him and coughed out a few words, "Oh… I… F-Fire D-Dragon… J-Jahn…"

He put a hand behind each of the twins backs, "Idoun…" He said, "These are humans."

"H-Humans…" She repeated, almost child-like.

"They, normally, are your enemies," He looked at the two, "but not them."

"N-Not… Them…" She said, showing she understood.

Alcia walked away from Jahn's hand, her footsteps echoing across the room as she walked closer to her, "Idoun…" She said, almost as if she was in a trance.

"Alicia!?" He yelled, sounding worried, "Where are you going!?"

"Alicia!" Vivian yelled, "_Alicia…!" _

She walked up to the platform and took a few steps up. She climbed up on Idoun's lap and looked at her, kneeling on her, "You…" She said as she reached up and grabbed the edges of her hood, "Are very pretty."

Idoun looked at her, "What is pretty?"

She pushed her hands backwards throwing off her hood, "You."

Her light purple, almost silver hair gleamed in the light. Her heterochromic eyes shone as well. One of her eyes was a beautiful, emerald green and the other a fuchsia hue. Her ears were slightly pointed and barely poked out of her silky hair. Just as Alicia had guessed, she was beautiful.

The men remained silent as the girls looked at each other for a pause.

"Pretty…" Idoun said, "Is… 'Pretty' good?"

"It's nice, but…" She said, "Mom always said it's not important."

"Mom?" Idoun asked, "Who is this Mom?"

Alicia looked at her for a little while before she pressed her cheek against Idoun's chest, changing the subject, "Are you only nice and cute and stuff 'cause Jahn's here?"

"He told me… You're not enemy…" He said, "So… You're not…"

Alicia didn't move, "What would you have done if he didn't say that?" She asked.

Idoun looked at her, and then to Jahn. He nodded at her as she looked back down to Alicia, "…"

Alicia felt her arms wrap around her, but it wasn't warm. It was a embrace as cold as ice, how Alicia always imagined death.

Suddenly, there was a crash, then running footsteps. Then another crash. Jahn frowned as he ran to the door leading out.

Vivian took a step towards him, "Jahn… Where are you going?"

He turned around in the doorway, "Don't move! Stay here and stay silent!"

"Is this bad!?" Alicia yelled, worried, "Are we… In danger?"

"No," Jahn said, "Just promise me that—"

"Don't you dare lie to me, Jahn!" Alicia cried, "Don't… You… Dare… 'Cause I'll know. I'm not stupid."

"…" Jahn looked at her sternly, "Idoun," He said, ignoring her, "these children cannot die. Protect them at all costs," He ran out the door and turned a corner.

"Jahn, get back here! Don't… Leave me!" Alicia yelled, "_Don't you dare leave me…! Don't you leave me…!" _Alicia screamed until her throat hurt, "Don't… Leave…" She grabbed Idoun's chest and buried her face into it.

Alicia didn't know why, but when Idoun's arms slowly came around to hold her again, they felt a bit warmer then they did before.


	7. Jahn's Restlessness

"Jahn!" Alicia yelled, "Jahn, please don't leave…!"

Vivian took a few steps backwards, "That crash… Do you think he's alright…?"

Alicia looked down, "He… He expects me to just sit here and wait as he…? What is he even doing!?"

Idoun looked down at her, interested, "Is Jahn your special someone?" She asked.

Alicia looked up at her, "What?"

"Earlier…" She said in her raspy, yet comforting, voice, "You talked about a human thing… You called it marriage."

Alicia gave a small smile, "You were listening to us… The whole time?"

She nodded.

She smiled, "I knew it… I thought I'd felt your… Presence before."

"And…?" She asked.

Alicia nodded, "Mm… I think… So," She said before hastily correcting herself, "No, I know so! Jahn… He's my… Special someone."

Idoun lifted her up and put her back onto the ground. Standing, she was quite tall, "Alicia…" She smiled, "Go, then. If he loves you back… If you're his special someone… He won't be angry with you. He couldn't be."

Alicia nodded, "You sure?"

Idoun leaned down with her hands on her knees, "I…" She kissed Alicia forehead, "Am. Defiantly."

Alicia took a few steps back, still facing the so-called Demon Dragon, "Idoun…"

"Yes?"

"You're…" She smiled, "Not a monster… In any means… You're an angel."

For some reason, Idoun smiled and said, pointing towards the door, "Go on, now. You're wasting your time with me. Go to him."

Alicia nodded as she ran to her bother and grabbed his hand, "Are you coming, Vivian?" She asked.

Vivian looked at his sister with the most confidence he'd ever been able to muster, "Alicia…" He said, "I'm not a child anymore. I won't back down and cower behind scenes as you do everything yourself. Now… I am strong."

Alicia embraced her brother, "Thank you."

The two ran to the door that Jahn went through, hand-in-hand, until Alicia stopped short in the doorway, "…Wait…" She said.

Vivian looked her, "What, Alicia…? Are… Are you staying?"

"No, it's just…" She turned around to face Idoun one last time, "If you heard me talk about marriage… And you say that you were listing the whole time… You knew we were there, right? And if Jahn had to tell you just now not to… Why didn't you attack us?"

But, when she looked back there was only darkness.

The two decided it was best to move on.

In the darkness, Idoun grabbed at her chest. Something inside of it felt… Warm, "Happiness…" She smiled, "I almost forgot… How it feels…"

* * *

Jahn opened his mouth wide. How arrogant the dragon, a War Dragon, was! It had attacked Sarel, who'd come to him in his own incompetence. But the dragon was still fighting… Him! Jahn had already gotten his Dragonstone, and was thoroughly prepared to burn the pitiful War Dragon to ashes.

The Dragon had been giving one of Jahn's old Dragonstone, which all the War Dragons got, which, unfortunately for him, had been used excessively. Although _every _War Dragon's Dragonstone had only a few uses, he's had the most shocked look on his face when it shattered. It even made Jahn crack a smile.

The now human-formed Dragon was on the kneeling on the ground, clenching his stomach, "Tsk..." He said, "I… You… Grr…"

Jahn felt a fireball form in the back of his throat, "You're finished."

Alicia burst through the door, "Jahn!" She screamed, "Jahn!"

The Fire Dragon swallowed his flame and gasped out a lungful of smoke, "A-Alicia!? What are you doing!? Get back, now!"

"Huh!?" The dragon gasped, "Is t-that… A human!? Here!? And did you… Just call it Alicia!?"

Alicia turned around, "What…!? 'It'?" She gasped.

Vivian looked at them, wanting recognition for his bravery, "Jahn… I'm here to."

"I realize that!" He yelled, "Why is what I don't understand!?"

Alicia pointed at the crouching dragon, "On a more important topic… He just called me an 'it'! Jahn, I want you to eat him!"

"E-Eat me!?" He stammered, slightly more surprised than scared, "How was I supposed to know this was a girl, anyways!?"

"Ah…! 'This'…!? How much more stuff do you want me to have him so to you!?" She looked at Jahn and pointed with a smile, "Alright, Jahn, my big dragon friend, I want you to… Eat this one. Whole, of course. Chew 'im up a bit, though. Can you digest him more painfully then—"

"Okay, okay!" The dragon yelled, "I really don't think any of this is necessary!"

"But you attacked Sarel!" Vivian yelled, checking on the injured dragon on the floor, "He deserves to be punished!"

"I do not! You're all crazy!" He yelled with a irritated shrug.

Jahn turned into human form, "You are in more trouble than him right now!"

There was a clash of voices; a 'What!?' from the twins and Sarel and a 'Alright!' from the Dragon.

"You're still in trouble!" Jahn yelled at the dragon.

The voices sounded the same, only the people saying it were reversed.

Jahn looked at the twins sternly, "I thought I told you to stay with Idoun."

"I thought I told you to have him as a snack!" She grunted.

"He doesn't matter right now!" He yelled at her.

The dragon smiled, "Alright…" He whispered under his breath.

Jahn turned around with a sigh, "It'll matter soon enough."

"Errgghh…" He threw his head back.

"Ha!" Alicia sung, "You're still gonna get gobbled up!"

Jahn clenched his teeth together, "I'm not going to 'gobble him up'."

The dragon smiled, "Alright…"

"What part of 'you are still in trouble' do you not understand?" He said.

"Errgghh…" He sighed, cradling his head in one hand, "This bites…"

Alicia looked down, "Jahn… I'm sorry… We couldn't just stand back while you did… whatever you did… We just wanted to… be there."

Jahn nodded at her, "I understand, but… Do you know how dangerous this could have been? It I didn't see you in time, I would have burnt you—to nothing!"

"If I didn't come in…" Alicia pointed at the dragon, "He would have been burnt… To nothing. Which woulda been awesome, but I would have felt all guilty not knowing how awesome it would have been 'cause I'm too busy feeling guilty that one died…"

"I didn't even understand half of that, but I do know," The dragon blew out, "that it's a jip… You wanted him to just scarf me down…"

"Would you rather be eaten or burned to crisp?" Vivian smiled.

"Probably burnt," He sighed.

Alicia bit her nail, "Me too, actually… Sebastian…"

"Sebastian?" He asked, irritated.

"Yep!" She smiled, "I wanted to beat my little brother to the punch! He got to name Sarel, even though I suggested Marshmallow first. This time, I went for a real name, but one worthy of you."

"Me…?" He said, "How is that worthy of me?"

"I dunno. You just never meet any Sebastians…" She said, "And I think it'd be a memorable name, for a memorable…"

"Person?" He finished.

"Nah," She shook her head, "meal's more like it."

Sebastian growled, "You just might be… The most irritating person I've ever met in my life…"

Alicia gasped, as if surprised, "What…!?"

"You want him to eat me!" The haughty dragon yelled.

"Let's all calm down…" Jahn said, "Okay, I'm not eating anyone, Alicia's explaining why she's here, and Sebastian's going to explain why he was attacking Sarel."

Sebastian tipped his head to the side and frowned, "Okay, I have something I want explained. Why in the world am I now 'Sebastian' 'cause some human girl who shouldn't even be here said so!? May I also point out she wants me to be eaten!?"

Vivian smiled, "Don't take it personally; she wants everyone eaten."

"Quick and simple," She smiled, not even offended.

Sebastian bit his lip, "I don't like this," He said, "Nothing about this is fine. She's creepy, he's creepy. Simple as that. The last Fire Dragon of the temple brought humans into the temple! What arrogance! What hypocrisy! What—"

"Okay, you," Vivian said boldly, "shut your mouth."

Alicia actually applauded, "Amazing. You're… Cool."

Sebastian knocked him over the head, "You don't ever say that to me, and you," He said as he walked over and knocked Alicia in the same manner, "and you don't support it."

Sarel nodded, "I don't agree with his methods, but… He's right. You must always be courteous, to everyone."

Sebastian was hard to be courteous to. He tore his robe so it would show his stomach and the bottom half was tied up high on one side so one hip was visible. His green hair was in a messily-kept long bob.

Needless to say, Sebastian was gaudy.

Vivian looked at Sarel as if he was mad, "But… But… But… He wanted to kill you!"

"Everybody," He repeated sternly, "Every single person deserves to be treated kindly and with respect. That… Is my most valued ideal."

Alicia looked at him, "I… Suppose I understand."

Jahn changed his attention to the problem and stared at Sebastian blandly, "You are not to do that…"

"What?" Sebastian sighed, "What I'm I not supposed to?"

Jahn growled, "You're not to—"

Sebastian looked at him, adverse to the logic before he ever heard it, "Um… 'Sarel', I suppose, backed down from a challenge. I am ready to fight at any time," He said, putting a hand to his chest, "So much that I was itching for a fight. I was practicing with him, and he ran to you. I didn't run away. I am a better fighter, and a better asset to you in latter battles. Aren't you proud, m'lord?"

Jahn sighed. He couldn't argue. For someone so extravagant, he was rather intelligent, "Yes, well," Jahn said, "I see your point. Killing your allies, however, rarely benefits yourself."

Sebastian smiled, "Killing allies always benefits me. It cures my unbearable boredom."

Jahn bit his bottom lip, "Not exactly the attitude I want in my underlings, but… I see. I let you off this time, but no more."

Sebastian shot a snobbish glare at Alicia, "Excellent choice, m'lord. To be expected, of course."

Alicia frowned, "No! Terrible choice, m'Jahn!" She said imitating, but not entirely understanding, "I… Want… Him… Dead!"

Sebastian knocked Alicia, "Ha… Tsk… You're so cute… I'd even say cute enough to eat if m'lord wasn't here."

Alicia growled at him like a stray dog, "Jahn… He threatened to eat me…!

"I'd never do that," Sebastian smiled, "How abrasive you are to the mind… Imagine how abrasive you'd be on the stomach!"

Alicia gasped, not understanding, but angry anyways, "He called my ab… Ab-ray…"

"Abrasive," He said with a smile, "It means rough for the less sophisticated."

Alicia frowned, "Tsk… I'm soap… Soph-fist-a-kated…?"

Sebastian smiled, "Good job," He patted her head twice.

"I don't need you're approval," She said sternly.

Jahn smiled, "Well, I see you've made a new friend, Alicia."

Her growl turned to his direction, "We… Are… Not… Friends…!"

"Oh, don't way that!" Sebastian smiled, "It hurts my delicate feelings."

Vivian frowned, "Delicate? Of all the adjectives that come to mind…"

Sebastian tipped his head to the side and flashed his cocky smile, "Like what? Handsome?"

Jahn sighed, "No, more like arrogant, controlling, haughty…"

"… flashy, self-assured, falsely modest…" Vivian added.

Alicia had to come in here, "…Mean, unclassy, and hungry…!"

Sarel put his arm around the irritated Sebastian, "They neglected to mention sensitive, intelligent, and confident. Those are good."

Jahn frowned, "I think we said all those with a negative spin…"

Sebastian sighed, "Yeah, but that's not what I am, right?"

Then a long awkward pause.

"_Right!?" _He yelled.

"Of course," Sarel said.

Alicia frowned, "I'm just angry that Sebastian is still unpunished. If someone attacked Vivian, I'd punish them."

"Yes," Jahn said, "but you related to Vivian. We aren't related."

"But don't you think of them like family?" She asked, "You do live with them, right?"

Jahn sighed, "Well, I suppose, but I really wouldn't say that—"

"Yes," Sebastian interrupted, "but would you eat them? 'Cause that's what you wanted to do with me, and—"

"You are so irritating!" She yelled, "That's 'cause he's a _dragon_. They eat people. Everyone knows that."

"Sorry, I wasn't informed…" He sighed.

Alicia smiled, "That's 'cause you're dumb."

"What was that!? That was sarcasm, Human!"

"What kind of insult is 'Human'?"

"A good one!"

Jahn couldn't help smiling. He was in a good mood. He was willing to let this one slide, with both Sebastian and with the twins. But only this once…

And, in the dark, Idoun was smiling.


	8. Jahn's Doubtfulness

Alicia looked at the last dragon and frowned, "Hey… Jahn."

Jahn really didn't want to ask, somehow sensing it was going to be idiotic, "…Alicia, am I going to regret hearing this…?"

"No!" She yelled definitely.

"…Alicia…" He repeated sternly, "How positive are you?" He sighed.

There was a long pause before Alicia finally responded, "…Uh… Not entirely, but can I ask anyways?"

Jahn sighed, "I'd prefer not, but—"

"Why don't you leave?" She asked quickly, rolling over on his bed, "Aren't you bored here, day after day after day after..?"

Jahn turned around, keeping his feet submerged in the water around his bed, "No, Alicia. Rarely, when I make a shadow, do I go out. It's even less often I go out in person. But that's fine. I don't like seeing my world over run by you… Humans. It's my nightmare."

Vivian shrugged, "Then you've got really, really weird dreams… My nightmares involve me getting chased by a monster or something…"

Alicia looked at Jahn with a smile, "Can we all go out together today, then?"

Jahn sighed, already regretting it, "No, Alicia."

"Please!" She yelled, "Please, please, please…! You and me and Vivian and Sarel and even Sebastian can come! I won't even fight with 'im, promise!"

"No," He repeated, "You can't. You could escape."

"But," Vivian protested, "We haven't been out in forever! Over a week!"

Alicia suddenly smiled, "Vivian!" She yelled happily, "Guess what I just realized! We're missing school!" She ran up and hugged Jahn, who was still sitting down, bathing his feet in the water, "You're a hero, Jahn…"

Vivian clashed his hands over his mouth, "W-What…!? No! My perfect attendance record…"

Jahn frowned, "It's been soiled for about eight months now, Vivian."

Vivian looked as if he was about to curl up into a ball and cry, "T-That's over a school year… I'm going to half to repeat a grade… I'm going to… No…"

Jahn stood up, "Don't be so upset, Vivian. When I win this battle… There will be no more human schools."

"Then how will we learn?" Vivian asked blandly.

Alicia smiled, happy with the answer of no more schools, "Who cares? No school!" Desperately wanting to end the conversation at 'no more school', Alicia walked towards the door, continuing on with her hopes, "We should take a vote on if we leave or not. I'll go get Sarel and Sebastian and I'll see what they say!"

Jahn stood up, "No, you won't! Don't go out there! Most War Dragons aren't as pathetic as Sarel or narcissistic as Sebastian. The other ones who actually do their jobs well would knock you dead in a second."

Alicia tipped her head to the side and laughed, "Wait… You have subordinates who actually do their jobs well? I actually thought half of 'em were like Sarel. Y'know, all 'Oh, I'm sorry. I'm too weak and pathetic to fight. I just run to my master with my tail between my legs at the first sign of trouble so no one likes me and I'm sad. Wah.'"

Jahn smiled, amused, "That was… Surprisingly well done."

Alicia smiled, "Thanks! And the other half is all Sebastian-y, like, 'Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you. I was too busy looking at my reflection. I act real tough, I but I can't do a thing to save my life. I mean, I might break a claw or something.'"

Jahn looked down and smiled, shaking his head, "Heh… You are really too good at that. Lucky he's not here, though. He'd… Who knows what."

Alicia shrugged, "Get upset and make some empty threats?"

Vivian smiled, "Hey… Don't be so mean to him… Even if it is true."

Jahn walked up to the door and put his hand on Alicia's shoulder, now serious, "Anyways… You can't go outside this room."

"Can you?" She asked.

He turned around, stammering, "Well… I suppose, but… I have no need to."

"C'mon!" She yelled, "I'm bored, and I want something to do…! I we can't go outside, then can we at least get someone to talk to here? Someone to fight?" She asked, punching the air as if it was Sebastian.

"…Fine," Jahn agreed, "Okay, I will, but only if you promise to stop asking me if we can leave."

Alicia ran up and embraced him, "Thank you, Jahny!"

"This is…" Jahn smiled, "A hug, right? You explained that to me… So long ago."

"Mm," Vivian nodded, "That's right… When we were first allowed in the attic… But that was only six days ago."

Jahn walked to the door, "Was it only… That long?"

Alicia nodded, "Yup. But… I feel like I've known you… Forever."

Jahn looked down and whispered, "I wish that was the case, too. I it had been, I don't think I would have…"

Alicia looked at Jahn suspiciously, who was staring at the ground and mouthing words, "Hey… Jahn? You okay?"

"Y-Yes…!" He said, "Yes, I'm… Fine. I'll go find them…"

"Can I come?" Alicia asked, desperately, "I'll stay behind you and I'll stay out of the open and I won't fight or anything…! Please…!?"

"Fine," Jahn said, "I know you'll come anyways, so I'm not going to argue."

Alicia smiled, "Thank you, Jahn!"

Jahn nodded as he walked out the door with Alicia in tow. Alicia finally noticed how many unnecessary hallways there were in the Dragon Temple. It reminded her… Almost of Zephiel's castle.

"The last place I'd imagine this place to be like," Alicia whispered as she followed Jahn, looking down.

"Now who's talking to themselves…?" Jahn joked with a smile without looking behind him.

Alicia gasped before laughing, "O-Oh… Sorry."

Jahn walked on, "Come on, Alicia. Let's go."

She looked up to realize that Jahn was significantly in front of her, "O-Oh…! I'm coming…! Don't leave me behind…!"

"Why would that be bad?" He smiled.

"Well, 'cause," She frowned, "what if I get lost and Sebastian finds me?"

Jahn actually turned around, "And then what? He really wouldn't eat you. He just likes to scare people… I think."

"That's not the problem," She sighed with an obvious glare, "The problem is that I'd have to listen to him. 'Oh, Alicia? Is that you? Are you lost? Oh, blah, blah, blah… I'm going to eat you now… Blah." She shrugged, "I'd rather be digested by him then listen to him."

Jahn smiled, "You know…" He smiled, "Me as well."

Alicia walked up next to him and smiled, "But he's one of the gang now. You and me and Vivian and Sarel… Now even Sebastian. We're like a family, and family shouldn't be worried another member is gonna eat them. That's how I know he wouldn't really do it. 'Cause we're all together now."

Jahn stopped, "All together…? You're…"

Alicia turned around, "Huh…?"

"..Yeah," He nodded, "you're right, Alicia. One-hundred percent."

She nodded, "Yeah!"

Jahn continued up to her and held out his hand, "Yes… Let's go find… The rest of our… Family."

Alicia reached out and grabbed his hand, "Jahn, I… I think you're… Jahn, let's go, together."

And the rest of the way, they walked hand in hand. It wasn't completely understandable for either of them, but they both seemed to understand that it pleasant. When they reached the end of the hall, they heard a cocky and obtuse voice of a braggart: presumably Sebastian. Jahn motioned to Alicia to stay behind the wall as he walked out. Jahn walked out to find three dragons laughing, one of them, of course, being Sebastian.

"Sebas—" Jahn stopped. He didn't want to confuse the other dragons with names, "Um… Hey, uh, you there! With the green hair and the dark skin…!"

Sebastian pointed at himself, "Me, m'lord?"

"Who else?" He frowned.

Sebastian flashed his overconfident smile, "Mm… I see your point. I'll see when I can fit some time in talk to you. Now I am ever so busy…"

"Sebast—" He started again, "No, you! This is an order!"

One of the dragons to his side stepped forward, annoyed, "You shouldn't talk to him that way, even if you are a Fire Dragon! Do you know how powerful he is!?"

Any other day, he would have beat the arrogant War Dragon to a pulp, but Alicia was behind him, and he really couldn't afford him getting any closer, "Urp…" He bit his bottom lip, consumed by a feeling of helplessness.

"Pease," Sebastian smiled, "and let the master handle this himself."

Jahn nodded, "Mm…"

He walked over with the normal smirk on his face, must to the chagrin of his admiring disciples. He walked around the corner, keeping his composer until he saw Alicia was there. He frowned and walked back out with a smile and a loud voiced, "Hey, boys… Any of you hungry? Master's got a—Mrmph…!" Jahn clapped his hand over Sebastian's mouth before he could finish his sentence and dragged him around the corner again, scolding him severely.

* * *

"Oh, hello…" Vivian smiled weakly as Jahn, Alicia, and the gagged Sebastian walked in, still a little upset Alicia was allowed to go and he wasn't even invited, "Sarel came by when you were gone."

"Yes," The blue-haired dragon smiled, "I heard from Vivian that you wanted to see me, so—Oh, my. What did Sebastian do this time…?"

Sebastian gasped, "This time…?! I never do anything wrong, ever! Do you know who I—Mmrmph!" He only began to talk before Jahn clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Anyways," Sarel smiled, happy for once in his life he wasn't being interrupted, "why'd you want us?"

"Oh…" Jahn nodded, "Mm… Yes, I forgot to tell you, I suppose. Alicia… She wants us to go out."

Sarel gasped, wide-eyed, "H-Huh! You don't mean… Outside, do you…?"

"I do."

Sebastian grabbed Jahn's hand that was over his mouth and lowered it slowly, "Uh… M'lord… Are you alright? Um… You look a tad pale. Mind if I check for fever?"

"I'm not sick," Jahn said blandly, "I'm just saying that's what she wants."

Sebastian stood up, flipped his green hair, and put his hand on Alicia's head, ruffling her hair, "Oh, do you? Well, my appetizing little human, we all must do whatever you want, don't we?"

Alicia looked at him blandly, "Yup." She nodded.

Jahn frowned, "Try to not use 'appetizing' to describe her."

"…" Sebastian tilted his head to the side, "What do you want me to say? Hmm… Let's see… Synonyms, synonyms…Of all my great talents, word choice may be my least successful. Well… There's appetizing, succulent, delectable… Whatever pleases you, M'lord."

Alicia frowned and pointed at Jahn, "Jahn…!" She yelled, upset, "I didn't understand a word he just said, but it couldn't be nice…!"

Sebastian kneeled down and looked at her, "You didn't even understand me? Well, I gave you more brains then you've got credit for!"

"I'm only six…" She protested.

"Well, then," Sebastian smiled, "do you need simpler wording?"

"Depends what you mean," She frowned.

"In the most simple terms I can use… Alice, you look yummy, 'kay?"

Finally understanding, Alicia was furious, "J-Jahn…!? D-Did you hear him…!?"

"Yes, but I can't say I understood him just then," Jahn shrugged.

Vivian frowned, "I did. Sebastian's scary."

The arrogant dragon flashed a smile, "Just as like it! I hate human, so it's fine you don't want to be near me… The feeling is mutual."

For some reason, even Sarel smiled, "We… Truly are together now, wouldn't you say?"

"…Together?" Jahn asked, surprised others then Alicia felt the same way.

"Oh," Sarel smiled, "never mind. It really won't concern us anymore."

Jahn looked at him, concerned, "Wait, what? Sarel, what does that—"

"Hey, genius," Sebastian interrupted with a frown, "you ever think that your precious little hostages will just run out on you?"

Jahn smiled as he walked to another door the twins had never noticed, "Naw, never." He lied as he turned back to them with a smile as he opened it, revealing the outside world, "Now, let's go."

* * *

Jahn smiled as he walked out of a door stuck into the ground in the middle a grain field. He looked off into the west's setting sun over the fields of grain, "The sun… I'd forgotten how beautiful it really is."

"Nothing compared to me," Sebastian grunted, unamused at his lack of himself drowning in his companion's attention.

Sarel smiled, "You know, Jahn," He smiled, "I don't think that I've ever seen the sun before."

Vivian remained slient, looking at his sister for what he should say. Before long, she spoke up, shocking everyone with her words.

"I… I don't like it."

"Mm?" Jahn turned to her, confused.

"I don't like it," She repeated, shaking her head.

Jahn kneeled down, physically upset by her stinging words, "Why, Alicia? What's wrong with this world…?"

Alicia looked down, hiding tearful eyes, "Jahn… When has the sun seemed so far away?"

"I don't—"

"Oh, Jahn…" She smiled, seeming significantly more adult, "When did the sun get so far away? And… When did the sky look so unforgiving…? The ground feels so frigid, and the world… It's not right."

Jahn put his hands on her shoulders, "Alicia… Is this world… Not what you remember it to be?"

"What do you think?" She smiled.

Jahn quickly changed the subject, "What's a right world to you, then?"

Alicia turned around, the gentle wind swaying her blonde hair and ruffles the pleats of her flowery, pink dress, "The air smells like wheat. It shouldn't. It should smell like copal. The water curves around the rocks… It shouldn't, thought. It should fall softly into a pool surrounding a bed… A soft, warm bed… A bed where my sweet prince sleeps."

Jahn stood up and smiled, "Alicia… Please, believe me. I will never allow anything to happen to you."

"So you love me, too?" She looked up, hopeful.

Jahn looked down at her, 'I'm sorry?"

Vivian ran up to her face and smiled, sensing this conversation wouldn't go well, "Me neither, Alicia. I'll… I'll always be there for you!"

Sarel nodded, staring straight into the sun, "Alicia… It'll be alright. Don't cry anymore…"

Even Sebastian walked up to her, ruffling her hair, "Hey, no one's gonna get to my appetizing little Alice but me. You've gotta be dense to believe anything else!"

Alicia turned around and smiled, deciding against continuing with Jahn until they were alone, "Well, you've gotta be dense to keep calling me Alice when my name's Alicia!"

Sebastian smirked, "Alice's prettier."

Sarel suddenly turned around and coughed heavily before wheezing, "Urp… Sorry…"

Vivian turned around, concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so…" He nodded, still rather pale.

Sebastian walked up and pressed the back of his hand to Sarel's forehead, "Jeez, you don't look to hot, buddy… You sure you're okay?"

Sarel grabbed at his throat and nodded, pulling away, "Y-Yes… I think…"

Jahn looked at him, concerned, "I don't know. You look pale."

Sarel frowned definitely, "I'm fine… Just ignore me."

Jahn shook his head, "No can do. We've got to go back. You look as if you're going to faint at any second. It's probably the shift of worlds. The Dragon Temple does have its own dimensional space, after all."

Just as Jahn pulled a protesting Sarel towards the door that was only placed upwards against the sky, he heard something: A simple voice on the wind.

"Don't leave…" It said.

Jahn turned around, "Do you need something of me?"

Suddenly, a flash of blue appeared. Everyone but Jahn shielded their eyes form the light. When it faded, only a lean, young, black-haired man remained.

"Hello, Jahn," He said.

Jahn looked at him and smiled. Not his usual, uncaringly-forced smile, but a warm smile Alicia had only hoped to see directed at her.

"Hello, Malte… It's been awhile."


	9. Jahn's Unwillingness

"I haven't seen you in ages," Malte laughed, "Oh, Jahn… How long _has _it been?"

"Not that long, I assure you," He smiled back.

Alicia looked back and forth between the two, confused at the faces of the two old, old friends, "Wait… huh… Hey, uh, Jahn… Who _is _this, anyhow?"

"Oh, yes… Alicia," Jahn said warmly, just remembering she was there, "this is Malte. We… Go back."

"Way, _way _back," Malte added.

"H-Hey…" Vivian stammered, trying to get himself noticed, "Wasn't… Malte the name of that human… The one that your sister Parvati lived with?"

"L-Lived with…!?" Malte stammered in a mix of surprise and amusement, "No, no, no, dear child!" He stopped suddenly, thinking of what he was trying say to explain it (or, more correctly, think of a lie that was appropriate to a six-year old). He was driven to laughter, however, when Jahn started laughing himself after Malte had remained silent for at least thirteen seconds, staring off into the distance with his thumb nail in his mouth.

"Malte, you haven't changed a bit," Jahn smiled.

"Nor you, nor you, dear Jahn," He smiled.

Jahn tilted his head to the side, "…Mm…"

Malte looked concerned, "…Jahn? Don't you 'mm' me. I'm not an idiot, and I know how you act: just like your sister. Now, what's bothering you?"

Jahn jerked back and smiled with a twitch, "Ah, ha… Yes, yes… We do act simalar. But… What I'm all worried about is how you're feeling. Any better?"

Malte gave a nervous smile, "A-A little better, I think. It still hurts, but..." He looked up to the setting sun, hand on his heart, "I know she's looking over me."

Jahn looked at him, still thoroughly confused, "I'm afraid I don't understand. Looking over you…? But, she's dead."

"Oh," Malte smiled, shaking his head, "never mind. It's a… Human thing."

Jahn slowly nodded, "Yes, she did talk about that sort of thing a lot…"

Alicia finally spoke up, annoyed, "Hey, wait," She frowned. "Wasn't Parvati alive, like, eight bazillion years ago? How is this human still alive, let alone still look like he's twenty…!?"

Jahn smiled, "You saw this? That's intelligent for your age. You see, when Parvati died, Roland was—"

"Question!" Sebastian yelled, annoyed, "Yeah, I didn't really get Malte, but I decided to keep my mouth shut."

"…For once." Alicia smiled.

Sebastian knocked her over the head, "Shut up, thing. I didn't give you permission to talk." He smiled, throwing back his shoulders and flashing his arrogant, toothy grin, "Anyways, back to the point, I didn't get Malte. Then 'Parvati' came up, and I was all like, 'Whatever. What so I care, anyways?' but now we've got ourselves a Roland, and I just don't understand anything."

Alicia looked up at him, annoyed, "Like always?"

Sebastian clenched his teeth together, _"Shut up, thing!" _He yelled irritably, "You know _nothing _compared to me! _Nothing!_"

As the two raged on in another of their usual argument, Vivian looked up at Malte with his normal, solemn smile, "I'm interested in the age thing…"

Jahn nodded, "Oh, yes. That's right… You see, when Parvati died—"

"Hey," Malte frowned, "let me do this, okay? Jeez, no one but you ever visits me… I wanta tell 'im."

"Fine, fine," Jahn smiled, stepping back. "Calm down, Helmold. You've always been a tad too excitable…"

Malte frowned, "Hey… You know I don't like being called 'Helmold'… It reminds me of how my mother talked when I disobeyed her…"

Vivian smiled, "I know what you mean. When I wouldn't listen to my mother, she'd always yell, 'Vivian Reynard' 'cause Reynard's my middle name…"

"Ah," He smiled warmly, "and it is a very nice middle name. I was named Helmold Uniliss Alamancia… I've been a little over the top my whole life…"

Jahn frowned, "For someone who begged to tell the story, you don't seem in very much of a hurry."

"Ah…!?" Malte gasped, "I'm getting there, Jahn, so hold up." He sighed and frowned, thinking, "When Parvati… Passed away, I… I was devastated…"

To everyone's surprise, Jahn actually moved closer to Malte and gently rubbed his back, "Malte… Are you sure that you--"

Malte nodded quickly and continued on, "Yes… Roland of the Eight Heroes… He gave me the signature feature of the Eight Heroes: long life."

Vivian looked up, still confused, "What?"

"Roland transferred his longevity on to me with one of his powers… He also gave me his youthful eternal beauty, his signature trait…" Malte stared at the setting sun that was lighting the wheat fields ablaze, "And he… Died like any other human would after one hundred years or so…"

Alicia, unknown to everyone else, was listening, "Wait, why would he do that?" She asked blandly.

Sebastian smiled, "Because not everyone's a selfish brat like yourself, Alicia."

Malte laughed softly, not wanting Alicia to hear him, "Well, actually… He felt bad… Because he didn't do anything to help Parvati… So, he wanted to make it up to me."

Alicia frowned, "Oh… I see, then."

Jahn nodded, "Yes… It was quite sad. I remember it so well… I was so young, and I…" He stammered to the point Alicia thought he was going to cry, but he quickly regained his composer, "Yes…" He repeated, "A tragedy indeed."

The silence lasted a few moments as the sun went down even further. Malte finally smiled, "But that was then and this is now. Why don't you stay here for a little while?"

"In Bern?" Jahn shook his head, "No. I have an agreement with King Zephiel, and I can't just—"

"Jahn?" Malte interrupted, shocked and confused.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Malte looked at him stenly, "You haven't heard? Well, that doesn't surprise me, with you living in the Temple and all… Yeah, but, Jahn… The king's dead."

"What!?" Jahn yelled, "That's… Can't be! What happened, Malte? What happened!?"

Malte stepped back, startled, "Jahn, Jahn! Calm down and get a hold of yourself!"

"_What happened!?" _He yelled again.

"The son of Marquis Phaere, he—"

"Hold on!" Alicia yelled, "But the son of Marquis Phaere is—"

"…Roy," Jahn said softly, relizing the sudden turn of events.

Malte nodded, confused, "Yes, Roy…"

Jahn had no idea what to say. Thankfully, as if on cue, Sarel broke out into a coughing fit. Jahn was relived as he turned around, but quickly turned afraid when he say all the blood on the hands Sarel had coughed into.

"Ah…!?" Sarel gasped.

Alicia grabbed his hand and gasped too when she got a look at it, "Jahn…!? Wh-What do I do?"

Malte quickly stepped in, "It must be the strain on his body…! He's only a War Dragon, and a rather old one, too!"

Jahn nodded, "He's almost seven… The other one is only two, so he fine, but…"

Malte frowned, "Get him back into the Temple. Quickly, now!"

Alicia and Vivian helped him into the portal with Sebastian, who was looking exceptionally nervous, in tow. As they were going , Alicia thought, _…Can… Can he really be only seven? He looks about twenty, like Sebastian… Even if he is… He's old at seven? I'm…Nearly seven."_

When they were gone at last, Jahn spoke up, "I'm sorry this visit was cut short," He said.

Male smiled, "Oh, no worries… Those kids were cute, though."

Jahn looked back towards the portal, "Huh… You think?"

"Yup," Malte smiled. "They your's?"

"Not a chance, Malte."

"Okay," He laughed, "just askin'."

Jahn nodded warmly before heading to the portal. He walked right up to it before turning around, "You know… This may be the last time I see you…"

Malte looked at him, shocked, "What…? Jahn, what do you mean…?"

"I meant what I said, Malte."

Malte backed away, "No… No, no, no… Jahn, you can't die! You just can't! I don't want my life to filled with any more tragedies!"

Jahn looked at him sadly, "I know it was hard when Parvati died, but—"

"Losing her wasn't the problem!" He yelled, in tears, "It was never being able to hear her say that she loved me…!"

Jahn nodded solemnly, "I'll do my best to stay alive, Malte, but… I'm not sure I can…"

Malte turned around and began walking to his house in the fields, "…"

Jahn sighed. He slowly turned around and was about to go through the portal when he heard something.

"…Jahn?"

Jahn turned his head around, barely able to see Malte out of the corner of his eye.

Malte stared at him, "You know, I always thought of you as a brother."

Jahn looked away, "And I never did."

"I know," Malte said, "and not hearing that you do would be the second tragedy."

Jahn looked at him and sighed. He slowly opened his mouth, about to speak, before sighing again. He turned around and slipped through the portal.


	10. Jahn's Acceptance

"This is it," Jahn said blandly, lacking compassion of any sorts.

Sebastian swallowed nervously, "Jahn… Are… Are we going to die?"

"Either us or Roy."

Sebastian looked up pitifully, "Master Jahn… We can't do this…! If he has the Sword of Seals…!"

"Shut up!" Jahn yelled, jerking around, "…I mean, silence! He doesn't and… Even if he did, he couldn't beat me! I am Jahn—last of the Fire Dragons…! And no one will stop me."

Alicia walked up to him. She looked up at him and sniffed. Her face was straight, calm, yet visibly upset.

"Alicia? What's the—"

"Jahn…!" She cried, running into him and burying her face into his stomach, "J-Jahn…" She hiccupped, holding back tears, "J-J-Jahn… W-Why…?"

Jahn leaned down on one knee and put his hands on his shoulders, "Alicia… What's wro—"

"Everything!" She said.

"Alicia, you have to be strong. We'll be okay, all right?"

"A-All right…" She said, although she clearly didn't believe it.

"See now?" Jahn smiled, "Stop crying."

"You know," She interrupted, happily, "the way you're standing is… The way that humans propose."

"H-Huh…?" Jahn gasped, flustered, "O-Oh… Yes, you're right, Alicia…" Jahn smiled warmly at her, "Alicia… I… You know, I—"

Suddenly, a huge crash sounded as the door broke open as Sarel staggered in, blood streaming from his mouth.

Alicia gasped, "S-Sarel…! No, it can't be…!"

Sarel fell to his knees, "Roy… Has…" He coughed up a little more blood, barely able to speak, "…Come…"

Sebastian ran over to him desperately, "Sarel…! Sarel! No, stay with me…! Sarel…!" He desperately searched from left to right looking for something to save the other dragon, quickly panicking. Soon, he glanced at Sarel one more time and screamed which left him staring at Alicia, eyed filled with rage.

"Sebastian, why are you—"

"You! You cruel, heatless little bitch!" He yelled, staring straight into Alicia's eyes with a furious rage.

"…W-What…?" She stammered, "What did I—"

"Idiot!" He screamed, "Does he look like he was attacked…!"

"What…" She asked, "I don't understand."

"Do you see any wounds?"

"Well, no, but—"

"He wasn't attacked, you… He died…!" Sebastian yelled, unable to contain himself any longer, "He died… Of illness! _Your_ illness…!"

Alicia scowled, "But I'm not sick—"

"Bitch!" He yelled again, "Idiotic little—"

"Shut up!" Jahn yelled, "Or you're no better than exactly that!"

Sebastian growled lowly, "You're all a disgrace… All of ya', but especially you, Jahn… You'd try to protect a human from what she did—Kill one of our own…!"

"I'm not so pettily raciest that I'd protect her for race alone." He said sternly.

"Then what!" He yelled.

"I—," He stopped. Why _did_ he…? The words didn't come.

Sebastian pulled at his dark green hair, "That's exactly it. You have no idea why you—the last Fire Dragon here—would ever—"

But that's where it stopped. Suddenly, the room started shaking uncontrollably. Jahn ran over and grabbed the twins as the pained screams of countless War Dragons pierced the air. Sebastian put his hands over his ears and yelled himself as he fell to his knees next to Sarel.

"D-Damn…" Jahn grunted, "I didn't think…"

"Jahn?" Vivian asked softly, "What's that…?"

"Hopefully… Not our deaths," Sebastian responded, much more put-together in the face of death.

Vivian swallowed nervously, "I… I know you're… Upset, but—"

"I'm not upset," Sebastian responded stoically, "I couldn't be upset even if I wanted to."

"Yes," Jahn said, as if finally understanding, "we can."

Sebastian gasped and looked at him. He sniffed as he looked at Sarel one last time, before raising his head, wiping the tears from his eyes, "I'm… Going out. I'm going to try to hold him back."

"Sebastian…!" Jahn yelled, confused, "No, you have to stay here…!"

Sebastain shook his head slowly with a pained smile on his face that made Jahn nearly cry himself. Before he could say anything, Seabtain slowly walked over to the twins and fell to one knee. He smiled as he kissed both their foreheads and laughed softly, "I… Don't think I regret meeting you," He said, "Because… Sarel would be dead even sooner if you wouldn't have stopped me."

"Sebastian—"

"I…" He continued, "Am so happy I met him and you, but…" He smiled as stood up and walked to the door to the battlefield, "Please don't look at me now."

…_He was my only friend, _He thought as he looked at his Dragonstone.

"I beg of you."

Before any of them could speak, the door slammed and he was gone. Jahn sighed sadly as he spoke up.

"I… Have shadows talking to Roy right now. I told him… I don't feel… Emotions."

Alicia shook her head, "But that's not true, is it?"

"Absolutely not." He smiled as he looks down at them, "I telling him about Idoun and how she was spared due to the Sword of Seals… I didn't tell him this, but… I pray he does the same. Idoun… Doesn't deserve to die."

"Neither do you," Vivian said.

"Heh…" Jahn laughed, "I should probably leave soon… I-I'll make Roy saves you."

"You're not going to die…!" Alicia yelled.

"That's…" Jahn said, looking up, "Has already been determined. You... Are wrong."

Alicia shook her head, "No… No, no, no, no!"

Jahn smiled at her before running to his bed and picking something up. As he returned to her after several minutes of sitting on his bed and possibly writing something, he put it in her arms and smiled, "Hey, there… This, no… She is yours."

"My doll?" Alicia sniffed.

"Yes…"Jahn nodded as he stood up, "but I'm afraid that's all I can give. I… Must be leaving now."

"No!" Vivian yelled, "I… I won't let you!"

He looked at them and smiled, "Love…" He sighed, "Children… I finally understand. I will miss you!" Before they could protest once more, he was already running, leaving them behind with his Dragonstone clenched tight in his fist. He was ready to go to die.

"_No, Jahn!"_ Alicia yelled, "No, don't leave me…! Don't… G-g… Go…" She backed up into a corner, clenching her doll, "No… No, no… Jahn…"

Vivian backed up to her, "Alicia…"

"Jahn," She said, tears streaming down her cheeks, "why would you… Leave me alone…? I've… Been alone to long…"

It only lasted a moment before the door broke open. Alicia couldn't take it when several humans figures forced their way into the room. The wind from the door blew out the candles and Alicia's eyes blurred until she fell to the ground, entirely overpowered to the point of collapsing to the sounds of her savior's voices.

"Hey, there are kids here!"

"Then… It was true!"

"Look at them… Fa knows they aren't dragons…"

"Could they be…!"

"Hurry, help me out here!"

And to that, Alicia wanted to die, but it seemed fainting was as close as it came.

* * *

When Alicia woke up, she woke to a strangely familiar sight—Her room in Phaere. She looked around and heard birds chirping and her mother cooking breakfast. She looked around and notices she was holding her doll still. She was about to cry before she found something tucked in the doll's clothes. She trembled as she read the paper.

_Dear Alicia:_

_Well, it's all over. I knew I was dead from the start, but telling you was futile, as I know you wouldn't listen. I want you to know this was one of the happiest times in my life. Sarel's death couldn't be determined, so don't blame yourself. Sebastian was really close to him and needed someone to blame. Oh, also, this doll was Parvati's, as you know, so be careful with her. But, knowing you, I'm not worried. _

_Even now that I'm dead, keeping living life the way you do and I will… How did Malte put it? Watch over you? If at all I can, I will, Alicia. Rest assured, I will._

_Did that sound odd? I apologize, I've never written a letter like this before and have very little time. If I had more… I could have written a mile long. _

_Oh, and make sure Vivian sees this too. I don't want him to think you're favored (even if you are... Oh, and don't show him this line.)! Tell your parents they are very lucky to have had you two as children and make sure they know I'm actually not a horrible monster that scarred you for eternity._

_I've heard you say love before... I still am only a dragon, and I don't know exactly what it means, but... I think I might know the feeling.  
_

_If this sounds off, this… Is what you changed me into. I've really never felt this way before, and my personality has certainly changed to match it._

_- Jahn _

Alicia wanted to cry, "Jahn… I loved you so much… Why did you have to leave us…? Vivian and I… Will love you forever and ever."

Suddenly, the door opened slightly. A blond man looked in and smiled, "Alicia! You're awake! Thank heavens, I was so worried!"

"F-Father?" Alicia asked softly.

Harken nodded, "Your mother and I have been so worried about you and Vivian."

"Mom…" Alicia looked down, thinking.

"Ah, yes!" Harken yelled, excited, "I forgot to tell her! Isadora!" He called, "Alicia's up!"

"Really…!" The voice responded, "Bring her down…!"

Alicia didn't want to move from her bed, but her father grabbed her hand and took her downstairs. As she walked down the stairs, she recognized many things, but they all felt distant, like it wasn't her house.

When she finally got to the bottom her mother was nearly in tears, "Oh, Alicia… I was so happy to hear you weren't harmed…"

She scowled, "Why would I be?"

Isadora shook her head, "I'm just happy your home, darling. Come on, eat your breakfast. I made your favorite."

She sat down next to Vivian and whispered softly, "So… It wasn't some bad dream…? He really is…?"

Vivian nodded. He was obviously upset, not eating anything himself.

Isadora looked at her concerned, "Alicia," She said, "I've never seen that doll before… Is that… Blood on it?"

Alicia nodded, "Yes," She said, "Jahn gave her to me."

Harken looked at him wife, concerned, "Jahn… That's the same name Vivian was trying to tell about."

Alicia didn't look up, "Her name is…" Alicia thought carefully. The entire time, this doll was with her. A name fitting was hard to of, but one thing stuck her mind, "Copal." She thought, thinking about the candles that simultaneously want out with Jahn's life.

Harken looked at his daughter, "Alicia… Do you want to go see Prince Roy?"

"Why would I ever want to see him?" Alicia asked, personally offended.

"Well," He continued, "he did save your life."

"Hah!" Alicia yelled, annoyed, as she stood up and walked upstairs, "He ruined it."

"Alicia!" Isadora yelled, "But… In the end, he even saved the Dark Shaman…"

She turned around, tears streaming down her face, "Yes, but he couldn't have saved Jahn! What about Jahn! What about Sebastain…! What… About me!"

After her outburst, the family fell still and silent until broken by Vivian crying, muffled by his hands. Alicia walked upstairs and slammed her door. The entire family was together yet apart.

"Isadora?"

"Yes, dear?"

Harken sighed, "Who just was this 'Jahn'?"

"Well," She said, "according to the prince, a cold, uncaring dragon…"

"Well, then, who's lying?"

The two of them met eyes with the twins crying in the background. They knew there would be no way to answer that question, but they all knew.

"Jahn…" Harken said softly.

* * *

"Damn it, what… Happened?"

"So you are awake?"

"Yeah, and—Hey, I know you…!"

Malte nodded, "Was your name Sebastian? I remember you. You were with Jahn, right?"

"Malte…" Sebastian looked up, "What happened?"

"Look behind you." He said pointing.

Sebastian gasped. The entire temple had collapsed to the ground, as was he. "So," He grunted ,"Roy's doing?"

Malte nodded.

"That it was," A voice behind Malte said.

"W-What the…! Who are you?" Sebastian yelled.

The figure moved to the side of Malte, "I am the Enigma, but you may call me my name—Bramimond."

"B-Bramimond…?" Sebastian stammered, "Like of the Eight Heroes…?"

The figure nodded, "Sebastian, is it? I have… Big plans for you, if you are willing to cooperate."

Sebastian shrugged, "Well, I'm dead if I don't, so… Heck, why not? I've got nothing better to do!"

Malte smiled, "This will go well."

Even Bramimond smiled at that, "The fact you're even alive is my doing…"

"Well, gee, thanks," Sebastian smiled, hiding his feeling s of inferiority.

"Yes…" The figure continued, "You've proven nothing can exist without emotions… Let's see how far that will take us!"

Sebastian frowned, "But, then again, know I'm doing this because I have to, not because I want to."

"Is that it?" Bramimond said, "Not even if you learned that… No, let's say that… If you could find a body, let's say… I could possibly revive it…"

Malte nodded, "That's why I'm here. For Parvati."

Sebastian looked at the rubble and sighed, "You mean Sarel?" He looked at Bramimond seriously, "Then I'm listening."

"I have big plans for you," Bramimond repeated.

And as the darkness fell, only rubble was left of the Dragon Temple. The painting of Parvati was torn by falling rocks and lying partway under a rock, as if the temple wouldn't allow it to blow away. The only other thing there was a limp arm lying out of the rubble, the rest of the corpse trapped beneath the stone: the final resting place of the last Fire Dragon of the Dragon Temple.


End file.
